


Secret-Keeping and Applied First Aid

by BrittaTheBest



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Concern, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 G.I. Jeff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: Episode tag to G.I. Jeff.What's the social etiquette when you find your co-worker unconscious with a pack of pills?Originally posted on ff.net in 2014.





	Secret-Keeping and Applied First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> man I'm so glad we only had to endure Hickey for one season, Elroy and Frankie forever

Hickey didn't notice the pills at first.

He had, obviously, been distracted by noticing his colleague, slumped on his side on the floor, obviously having fallen out of his chair. Sweaty. Pale. Shallow breathing.

He had done all the things you're supposed to do. Checked the pulse, airways. Phoned an ambulance. Got the rest of the 'Save Greendale' committee.

It had been then that he'd seen them, as Britta crouched in front of Jeff, grabbing his face, shouting at him. As Annie knelt behind his back, hands laid gently on his shoulders, leaning in and peering at his face in concern. As Chang clambered on top of him, shaking him and slapping him in a way that wasn't helpful to anyone. As Shirley stood at his feet, clutching her handbag nervously, craning her neck a little to look past Chang. As Abed stood separate from them, awkwardly apart, yet with worry still plain on his features. Yes, that was when Hickey happened to glance down at the desk.

The box. The bottle of scotch. The innocent, unassuming white packet which he quietly slipped into his pocket, glancing up at the group again. They didn't need to be worrying about this. If Jeff wanted them to know, he'd tell them.

The ambulance brought with it a curious dean. Upon seeing Jeff's prone form, he started screaming. This provided Hickey a distraction with which he could quietly show the paramedics the packet.

At the hospital, when Jeff's friends asked him if he knew what happened, he said he didn't. He said he found him like that. It wasn't entirely a lie. He didn't know what had happened. But that white packet felt heavy in his pocket. He couldn't help but wonder. And he felt like Abed knew he had a secret. The young man seemed to be keeping a very watchful eye, but he could have been imagining it. The group ignored him, mostly. After all, he was the outsider. The newcomer. He barely knew Jeff, but they knew nearly everything about them. He couldn't work out if that made him the best person to hold the secret, or the worst.

He hoped that Jeff would be able to wake up and tell him.


End file.
